A Space in Time
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Los sueños pueden tener cosas del pasado y del presente, pero pese a lo que digan, no se puede predecir el futuro en ellos. Y si eso realmente llegara a suceder, quizás es que realmente no se tratan de sueños después de todo. Serie, yaoi, DantexNero, mención de Mpreg. Cap-4.
1. Mission 01: Part I

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "**_**A Space in Time**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, serie, Mpreg.

∞ **Pareja: DantexNero.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Devil May Cry y sus espectaculares personajes no me pertenecen, son de Capcom (desgraciadamente...); no escribo esto con fines de lucro ya que no gano nada, únicamente lo hago por pasatiempo mientras espero por DMC5... sí, algún día.

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**A SpAcE iN TiMe**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Mission 01 :.**

**.- Part I -.**

**D**ante finalmente lo había conseguido, su pequeño proyecto de negocio estaba oficialmente terminado.

A casi un año de que la torre de Temen-ni-gru se hubiese levantado mortal y apocalíptica en Capulet City, causando un daño del que la ciudad aún no se había recuperado, Dante, al igual que muchas otras personas, había conseguido rescatar el edificio donde vivía y después de mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, ahora se sostenía nuevamente en pie, luciendo con orgullo sobre las puertas de manera de la entrada, un letrero de neón, cuyas luces de color rojo resaltaban el nombre de "Devil May Cry" para cualquier persona que levantase un poco la vista en su dirección.

Aquello era un logro, un pequeño sueño cumplido. Y pese a todo, Dante era incapaz de sentir autentica felicidad al respecto. Incluso cuando Lady se había pasado a hacerle una visita un par de días atrás, para tener una pequeña celebración en honor al recién colocado letrero de neón, Dante no se encontraba tan feliz como le había mostrado a la humana cazadora, todo porque no quería levantar cuestionamientos incomodos.

Sin embargo su estado de ánimo no era algo que viniese aquejándolo de manera repentina. No, al contrario, se trataba de una sensación con la que llevaba viviendo ya meses, una pequeña punzada de melancolía que solía atacarlo en los momentos menos pensados. Dante había conseguido evadir la mayoría de veces aquella particular tristeza de manera efectiva hasta hacía poco, pues la mayor parte de su tiempo y concentración estuvieron dedicados a hacer que Devil May Cry fuese una realidad.

Y ahora que ya no quedaba nada por hacer, salvo esperar por llamadas y encargos, Dante se enfrentaba de lleno a aquel particular dolor del que estuvo rehuyendo hasta el momento.

Tampoco era algo que hubiese nombrado en voz alta, ni siquiera pasa sí mismo y ni en sus propios pensamientos se había atrevido a ahondar demasiado en ello, porque sabía que en el momento en el que analizara a fondo el origen de su tristeza, ya no existiría ninguna barrera entre esos sentimientos desoladores y él.

Así que simplemente había optado por lo único que en aquel particular día se le había ocurrido: ir al bar más cercano a vaciar sus estanterías. Normalmente ese curso de acción funcionaría de maravilla en una persona normal, pero Dante era de todo menos normal, así que después de haberse bebido tres botellas enteras de Jack Daniels sin ningún tipo de cambio, el flamante dueño de Devil May Cry había decidido irse de regreso hacia su local, no sin antes asegurarse de llevarse una cuarta botella consigo, obviamente para el camino.

A aquella alta hora de la noche, Dante caminaba entre desiertas calles hacia el área más destrozada de la ciudad que era también la zona donde se hallaba su edificio. Sin embargo sus pasos terminaron por encaminarse hacia la dirección opuesta y como en otras ocasiones ya hubiese hecho, el hijo de Sparda terminó en el camino hacia donde la Torre de Temen-ni-gru se hallaba. Después de todas las visitas que había hecho, era seguro que ya ningún demonio quedaba rondando por allí, a menos de eso podía estar seguro el semi-demonio, quien había pasado incontables horas rastreando entes infernales en todos los pasillos, pisos y escondrijos que tenía la maldecida torre.

Extrañamente en esa ocasión Dante no se sentía con el deseo de ir de cacería en los adentros de la torre, quizás porque las últimas tres veces habían resultado en un completo fracaso al no encontrar nada. O tal vez era que estaba desanimado ante el hecho de que no podía embriagarse como un humano normal... no que realmente pudiese aspirar a eso.

Así, al entrar y encontrarse con la habitación central, aquella que se extendía hasta lo alto, cuyas paredes estaban repletas de escaleras y puertas que Dante conocía ya a la perfección, el cazador no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse de pie, envuelto entre la oscuridad que no suponía problema alguno para su visión.

Todo se hallaba exactamente igual a la última vez que había estado allí, ni una sola piedra caída estaba fuera de su lugar; hasta el polvo parecía intacto. Y Dante simplemente permaneció inmóvil, tratando de encontrar algún buen motivo para quedarse en tal sitio. Sus cavilaciones no llegaron demasiado lejos, pues el semi-demonio se vio prontamente interrumpido cuando sus ojos se vieron distraídos por un tenue fulgor que resaltaba hacia su derecha, haciendo que girase hacia ese lado pese a que ya sabía a la perfección que era lo que estaba provocando aquella leve iluminación.

La Estatua de la Divinidad del Tiempo y el Espacio. Un nombre bastante elegante y aburridamente largo y Dante prefería llamarla únicamente Vigilante del Tiempo. Desde que se hubiese topado con ella por primera vez había investigado luego un poco al respecto, no encontrando nada más que los mitos y leyendas que rodeaban a aquel ser de cuerpo femenino con cabeza de león, que hincado en una rodilla sostenía entre sus manos un enorme reloj de arena. Pese a que sólo existían historias que podían ser consideradas como cuentos, algo de especial -o real- debía de estar presente, pues dentro de los contenedores de cristal del reloj se encontraba encerrado un fulgor dorado que no perecía y que desprendía una energía que no era normal. Lo interesante era que la divinidad que representaba dicha estatua había sido venerada por humanos y parecía no estar directamente relacionada con los demonios.

Así que como lo único que hacia la pobre estatua era brillar, Dante había decidido dejarla en paz.

En medio de la oscuridad era el resplandor dorado de la estatua la única fuente de luz en la torre, que había perdido ya por completo la iluminación sobrenatural con la que el semi-demonio se topó la primera vez que había estado allí. El peliblanco observó dicha estatua detenidamente durante unos instantes para luego terminar encogiéndose de hombros, comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba, quitándose la espada que llevaba en la espalda, dejándola en el suelo al tiempo que se sentaba a los pies de la efigie, recargándose sobre ella y procediendo finalmente a abrir la botella que todavía llevaba consigo, dándole un gran trago sin miramiento alguno.

De esa manera fue como Dante se conformó en pasar el tiempo, sin hacer nada más que estar allí, dejando pasar los minutos mientras que sus pensamientos divagaban, pero aun así, no permitiendo que alguno de ellos se acercase demasiado al verdadero motivo por el cual había terminado en aquella torre llena de sangre y malos recuerdos.

Cuando el semi-demonio dio el último trago a lo que quedaba de la botella, se encontraba ya lo suficientemente relajado como para arrojarla hacia un lado, para proceder a cruzarse de brazos, cerrando los ojos y sí, teniendo la osadía -o siendo lo suficientemente estúpido- de quedarse dormido en dicho lugar. Y ni aun sus superiores sentidos le hicieron percatarse de la manera en la cual por un segundo, el brillo procedente del reloj de la estatua se intensificó de tal manera que por un instante iluminó toda la habitación con un flash de luz, como si se tratase de un rayo que hubiese caído dentro.

Para cuando Dante había despertado -no mucho después-, se dijo que ya era momento de marcharse, pues ya no contaba ni siquiera con la botella de alcohol como distracción. Tomando su espada y poniéndose de pie, puso marcha hacia la salida, avanzando de manera automática pues conocía ya el camino a la perfección. Aun adormilado y con bastante pereza, siguió dejando que sus pasos fueran dados de forma inconsciente. Así en su aletargado estado, tardó un poco en caer en cuenta de algo que a ojos de alguien más atento hubiese sido extremadamente notorio a la primera.

Dante dio un bostezó que detuvo a medio camino cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de que, pese a que estaba siguiendo el mismo camino acostumbrado hacia su tienda, aun así parecía que se hallaba en un lugar totalmente diferente. Todo a su alrededor tenía un aspecto demasiado bueno, los edificios no estaban derruidos y las calles no parecían abandonadas o descuidadas, al contrario, los edificios y las casas parecían habitados e incluso en algunos de ellos habían luces encendidas por fuera, al igual que todos los faroles se encontraban encendidos y en perfecto estado.

El cazador se tomó unos momentos para analizar lo que estaba pasando, caminando a paso apresurado mientras miraba con detenimiento clínico todo lo que lo rodeaba, desde los contenedores de basura al lado de los edificios, hasta los señalamientos de las calles, llegando así a la conclusión de que no estaba equivocado. Aquel _sí_ era el camino usual que tomaba hacia su casa, la diferencia claramente era que todo parecía haber sido mágicamente reconstruido.

Dante entonces se esforzó por sentir alguna presencia que delatase al ser que estaba detrás de todo eso, porque esa era la única explicación que se le podía dar a esa milagrosa restauración de la ciudad. Pero sus intentos eran en vano, pues no podía sentir nada en aquella aparente ilusión.

¿Se encontraría inconsciente? ¿Estaría todavía dentro de la torre? Quizás algún demonio del tipo psíquico lo había atacado mientras dormía, pero sin embargo, si ese fuese el caso, aun así Dante sería capaz de rastrear una esencia por más mínima que esta fuese.

Soltando un gruñido y chasqueando la lengua con frustración, el semi-demonio por un momento pensó en regresar a la torre, pero quizás el problema no se hallaba allí -después de todo no había notado ninguna energía inusual dentro-, por lo que quizás lo que estaba afectando a esa parte de la ciudad pudiera encontrarse lo suficientemente lejos como para que el cazador no fuese capaz de identificarlo. Sin más, Dante emprendió carrera hacia su destino original, pensando en que quizás ese asunto podría requerir la ayuda de Lady. Sea lo que sea que estaba pasando, el ojiazul iba a llegar al fondo de todo eso.

Su carrera por la ciudad únicamente develó más y más calles en perfectas condiciones, hasta que llegó hacia su edificio, encontrándose con que el área donde estaba presentaba el mismo buen aspecto de todo lo demás. Al menos las luces del letrero no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Con urgencia Dante saltó los dos escalones de la entrada y procedió a extender su mano con la intención de tomar la barra de la puerta derecha...

... y su mano traspasó completamente dicha barra e incluso la misma puerta.

Dante retrajo su mano, observando que no le había pasado nada, por lo que volvió a imitar la misma acción, obteniendo los mismos resultados. En efecto su mano traspasaba la puerta, al más puro estilo de una representación fantasmagórica de película.

El cazador procedió entonces a palparse a sí mismo, pasando las manos sobre su pecho y removiéndolas, dándose cuenta de que él si era solido -al igual que sus armas lo cual comprobó después-. Entonces dio un par de pisotones fuertes en el suelo, no viendo que sucediese nada extraño, por lo que entonces trató de darle una patada a la puerta, únicamente para ver como la mitad de su pierna derecha desaparecía detrás de ella.

- Tienes que estarme jodiendo -exclamó con exasperación- No estoy para estas tonterías ¿Por qué carajo tiene que ser mi tienda? ¡Apenas acabé de arreglarla!

Totalmente molesto y decidido a usar sus "poderes fantasmales", Dante se dispuso a entrar de la misma forma en la cual su mano y pie habían traspasado la puerta, sin importar lo que pudiese encontrarse detrás.

Desde luego, de todas las cosas que el semi-demonio esperó ver una vez que en efecto pasó por la puerta, lo que al final se encontró fue algo que no había imaginado en lo más mínimo.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Hace tiempo había ideado esta trama para un one-shot que jamás escribí. Ayer por razones desconocidas, recordé dicha trama y terminé desarrollando una idea más extensa y completa. Luego pasé por una fase que más o menos me tenía diciendo: "No, Devil May Cry, déjame en paz, debo escribir otras historias que tengo pendientes, las he dejado colgadas por años, estoy ocupada con esto ¡Tienes que entender! ... que no, que me dejes ¡No es no!... okay, está bien, pero sólo por esta vez". Así que aquí estoy, para vergüenza mía.

Al principio esto iba a ser un one-shot muy largo. Luego pensé que sería mejor dividirlo y quedó en tres capítulos y un epilogo, _después_ me incliné por la idea de dividir cada episodio en dos y el epilogo dejarlo como estaba. Así que teóricamente ahora serán siete capítulos en total. Todo esto porque siento que las actualizaciones serán más rápidas y tal vez así consiga terminarlo pronto.

Como siempre, a quienes me leen, les agradezco de todo corazón.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ M****ạ****rΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Si dos antiguos amantes pueden seguir siendo amigos, es porque aún continúan enamorados o en realidad nunca lo estuvieron._..._"


	2. Mission 01: Part II

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**A SpAcE iN TiMe**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Mission 01 :.**

**.- Part II -.**

**L**a oficina de Devil May Cry lucía, a falta de una mejor palabra, _impecable_.

El piso de madera estaba perfectamente encerado, las paredes estaban cubiertas de un elegante papel tapiz rojo con pequeños detalles en color dorado que era común ver en casas de estilo victoriano. Sobre tales paredes había grandes cuadros de madera, dentro de los cuales se encontraban colocados diferentes tipos de pistolas y alguna que otra arma blanca, del mismo modo en que varias espadas se hallaban fijadas en las paredes, dejando que en claro que aquella colección era definitivamente decorativa. Ni un sólo cadáver de demonio estaba a la vista, ni siquiera una simple cabeza.

El interior de la mesa de billar era de color azul rey y las bolas se hallaban colocadas en orden dentro de su triangulo. La rockola vintage que estaba en una de las esquinas se hallaba perfectamente cuidada y parecía ser que hacía poco la habían pulido. El escritorio en el centro -al igual que la silla- tenía el mismo aspecto elegantemente sobrio que iba a juego con la habitación en general.

Sin embargo lo más llamativo era sin duda alguna la chimenea que se hallaba bajo el espacio de las escaleras. Allí donde otrora hubiera un sillón largo y algunas bocinas, se encontraba ahora una chimenea cuya campana se extendía hacia lo alto del techo, desapareciendo más allá de él. Con las luces apagadas, el fuego que ardía lenta y pacíficamente alumbraba la habitación, dándole un extraño aire que podría decirse, era casi hogareño.

Sí, la chimenea era bastante llamativa. E igual de llamativo era el sillón de color rojo cerca de ella, donde por cierto se hallaba un cuerpo parcialmente cubierto por la columna que se estaba junto a la escalera y que se metía con el campo de visión de Dante. De acuerdo, el hijo de Sparda aceptaba que no estaba esperando encontrarse con una versión snob de su oficina, sino más bien con alguna cosa maldita y sobrenatural que iba a darle dolores de cabeza... no que tantas cosas refinadas alrededor suyo no lo estuvieran haciendo ya y la presencia de aquel extraño levantaba cierta alarma, por lo que sin más ceremonia el cazador desenfundó sus pistolas y las colocó frente suyo, listo para disparar. Sin embargo estaba titubeando hasta cierto punto, porque Dante seguía sin sentir nada fuera de lo común, así que en lugar de gritar y soltar provocaciones como acostumbraba, prefirió optar por un acercamiento más cauteloso y a paso firme caminó hacia aquel desconocido.

Así pues, resultaba ser que la criatura no-conocida en el sillón era más bien un chico, de cabello blanco, vestido casualmente y que contra todo pronóstico se hallaba dormido en aquel momento, recargado cómodamente contra uno de los brazos del mueble, con ambos pies sobre el mismo. Pero más importante aún era el hecho de que entre sus brazos había un bebé.

Sí, Dante estaba seguro de que eso que estaba viendo entre lo que parecía ser una manta bastante suave de color negro, era el rostro de un bebé, envuelto completamente y plácidamente dormido.

_Y un carajo._

Ahora sí que Dante estaba comenzando a enojarse de verdad ¿Qué cuernos era lo que estaba pasando allí? Primero la ciudad sufría los efectos de vaya-a-saberse-qué, luego su oficina parecía estar bajo el mismo embrujo y por si eso no fuera poco, ahora había un sujeto que jamás había visto en su vida, pasando el rato muy a gusto allí y encima con un bebé.

- _¡Tch!_

Fue el único sonido que el semi-demonio expresó, girando sus pistolas entre sus dedos al tiempo que volvía a colocarlas en sus respectivas fundas tras su espalda. El otro chico parecía muy ajeno a su presencia, sumido en su sueño, pese a que Dante no estaba haciendo nada por ser silencioso.

- _¡Hey, tú! ¡Hora de despertar!_

En medio de todas esas cosas extrañas e inexplicables que estaban sucediendo, Dante había razonado lo suficiente como para pensar que posiblemente aquel desconocido hubiese ido a buscarlo a la tienda y hubiera decidido entrar sin permiso por hecho de que no podía esperar fuera debido al bebé que descansaba entre sus brazos. Si ese era el caso, era obvio que había quedado también atrapado en medio del "hechizo" que cubría a la ciudad.

Y pese a que había gritado, ni el bebé ni aquel chico movieron un músculo en señal de fuesen a despertar.

- _¡Anda, arriba, aquí no es una posada!_

Pero no, ninguno de los dos había abierto los ojos. Con impaciencia Dante entonces decidió dejarse de cosas y extendió su mano para sacudir al otro de vuelta a la consciencia, pero para su sorpresa, de la misma forma en la que había pasado antes con la puerta, su mano también traspasó a aquel chico. Estupefacto, el cazador manoteó repetidamente intentando ser capaz de aferrarse a algo, pero no, parecía ser que era tan intangible como el mismo aire.

- _¡Oh, vamos! ¿De verdad?_ -exclamó con exasperación-.

Dante procedió a hacer un par de intentos más antes de darse por vencido, viendo que era claro que así como había atravesado la puerta, también sería lo mismo con aquel chico. Frustrado dio unos pasos por la oficina e intentó patear el escritorio, pero oh, vaya sorpresa ¡También lo había traspasado!

Así que aparentemente no podía tocar las cosas -exceptuando las que traía consigo y a sí mismo- y parecía ser que los demás tampoco eran capaces de escucharlo, a no ser que fuera que aquel chico y su bebé fuesen sordos o algo semejante. Revirando los ojos el cazador se giró de nuevo en dirección al par de visitantes inesperados, soltando un bufido y regresando sus pasos, hasta quedar nuevamente cerca de ellos.

- _Te diré que no tienes modales ¿Entrando sin permiso a casas ajenas? Que grosero de tu parte._

Dada la situación Dante no se estaba tomando la consideración de modular su tono en lo más mínimo, dejando que su molestia se acrecentara más y más conforme pasaban los segundos, porque todo esto se estaba complicando más y más. ¿Cómo iba a llamar a Lady si no podía tocar las cosas? O peor ¿Qué tal si ni siquiera ella tampoco podía escucharlo? Tal vez iba a tener que intentar comunicarse con ella a señas, por más ridículo que eso fuera a ser. No, definitivamente no iba a haber más remedio que arreglar aquel lío por su cuenta, como siempre. Que novedad...

Y mientras pensaba, tratando de recordar si conocía algún tipo de demonio que fuese capaz de hacer algo como eso, el cazador se permitió inspeccionar a sus particulares huéspedes. El bebé sin duda alguna debía de ser hijo de aquel chico o por lo menos, algún pariente, ya que aunque no era muy visible aun, tenía una pelusa de cabello blanquecina; no, no era un rubio claro, sino un blanco tan puro como el del chico que lo sostenía contra sí, quien a su vez no parecía ser mayor que el mismo Dante por mucho.

Justo cuando el cazador comenzó a agacharse para observarlos más de cerca, de manera inesperada los ojos del chico se abrieron, revelando un par de orbes de un intenso color azul claro y por unos segundos Dante contuvo la respiración con cierta anticipación... anticipación que se esfumó cuando el otro peliblanco desvió la mirada hacia un lado, girando después al otro, sin dar señal alguna de se daba cuenta de la presencia de Dante, ya que ni siquiera le había dedicado un sólo vistazo a pesar de que estaba prácticamente frente suyo. El chico procedió entonces a sentarse, estirando un poco las piernas antes de apoyar los pies contra la alfombra que había allí.

- _Okay, oficialmente soy un jodido fantasma._

Y eso se comprobaba porque a pesar de que acababa de hablar, el chico desconocido seguía sin mostrar señales de que se daba cuenta de había alguien más en la oficina.

Al sentir tantos movimientos, el bebé comenzó a removerse, dando señales de que él también estaba por despertar, sin embargo el chico se apresuró a mecerlo con suavidad, haciendo aquel arrullo de: "_shhh shhh shhh_" que Dante había escuchado algunas veces que se usaba con los niños y que francamente no entendía cómo es que semejante cosa era de utilidad; pero ciertamente funcionaba, porque el bebé dejó de moverse y prontamente volvió a caer en su profundo sueño. El chico sonrió, dedicándole una mirada de notorio afecto, inclinándose para depositar un beso en la pequeña frente.

Sí, la escena era empalagosamente tierna, pero gracias a eso se había revelado algo sumamente interesante para Dante.

- _¡Hey! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?_

Anteriormente la bromosa manta de color negro había cubierto a la perfección los brazos del chico, sin embargo ahora que se hallaba sentado y luego de mecer al bebé, la tela había caído un poco dejando ver que su brazo derecho no era tan normal como Dante había creído al principio, confundiéndolo con un humano debido al hecho de que no podía sentir alguna presencia proveniente de él.

Pero era claro que estaba lejos de ser humano, ya que su brazo derecho hasta donde se podía ver, tenía aquella particular apariencia demoniaca que era inconfundible. Desde el hombro la piel era de un color azul profundo que casi rayaba en el negro, dejando ver partes rojizas y a medida que se acercaba al codo, algunas escamas eran visibles, pero pese a todo, el resto continuaba escondido, sin embargo Dante podía estar seguro de que incluso también había cierto resplandor sofocado bajo la tela.

- _Te lo advierto, si eres el que está detrás de todo esto y sólo me estás ignorando por las risas, definitivamente vas a ganarte que patee tu trasero hasta la siguiente semana._

Naturalmente el otro seguía dando la impresión de que no le oía -ni le veía-, por lo que Dante simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

¿Por qué siempre le pasaban ese tipo de cosas tan jodidamente raras? Sí era claro que no solamente su suerte con las mujeres era la que estaba mal, sino toda su maldita suerte en general.

Pero bueno, siendo más positivos, aquello simplemente era como otro día normal en la vida del hijo de Sparda, así que no había que sorprenderse tanto de que cosas incomprensibles le sucedieran. Así, por tercera vez Dante trató de concentrarse en encontrar con una rápida solución a su desgraciado dilema, pero de nuevo su concentración se rompió cuando repentinamente el chico giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia un lado de manera alerta, centrando su atención en la puerta de la oficina, haciendo que Dante también lo imitase por inercia.

Y en los siguientes momentos transcurridos, los dos parecían estar esperando por algo.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Lo acepto, no me pude resistir y nuevamente corté otro pedacito del primer capítulo. Así que en definitiva (al menos eso espero) la siguiente actualización será la última parte del capítulo uno.

La oficina de DMC4 me confunde (parece más pequeña y su estructura muy cambiada), por lo cual preferí irme a lo seguro y describir vagamente la oficina de DMC3, porque esa la conozco de pies a cabeza. Si tienen curiosidad, el sonidito de "shhh shhh shhh" calma a los bebés porque se parece al sonido de la sangre corriendo entre las venas que escuchan en el útero materno (...supongo que en este caso se le llamaría "paterno"? 9.9)

Quiero agradecerles por sus mensajes, favoritos y alertas, me hace muy feliz ver que no sufro de esquizofrenia y que la historia no la escribo únicamente para mí. En especial le agradezco a SirenaLoreley (has estado por aquí leyendo mis historias desde el comienzo, cuando todavía no estaba muy segura de si iba a escribir más de DMC o no, así que muchas gracias!).

Y por cierto, Yuu Kirishima, tus poderes de deducción son geniales... y terroríficos XD

En fin, no tengo nada más que decir, así que paso a despedirme, con un poquito de suerte, escribiré la tercera parte del primer capítulo pronto.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ M****ạ****rΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_...Y se me van los días, los meses y los años. Y se me van los sueños y la vida, pero tu recuerdo se queda allí. Siempre allí..._" —°¤:.


	3. Mission 01: Part III

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**A SpAcE iN TiMe**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Mission 01 :.**

**.- Part III -.**

**E**l sonido de tenues pasos comenzó a oírse, mismo que se acrecentó conforme estos se aproximaban, sin prisa pero firmes, hasta escucharse como pasaban por el par de escalones que estaban en la parte exterior de la puerta, la cual comenzó a moverse ligeramente hasta que el pestillo fue quitado y ésta procedió a abrirse.

De las muchas posibilidades que pasaron por la mente de Dante, nuevamente terminó siendo víctima de la sorpresa otra vez.

El recién llegado era un hombre, cuya característica más llamativa era la gabardina roja que llevaba puesta y que aparentemente conocía al chico que ya estaba allí, porque le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Hey ¿Me estabas esperando?

Aquel fue el saludo que profirió el hombre, con una voz varonil que repiqueteó en los oídos de Dante.

Ah, pero no fue el conjunto de ropa negra y roja del otro desconocido, su imponente figura, su cabello platino o sus ojos azules lo que había capturado la inmediata atención de Dante, dejándolo petrificado en su lugar. No, era el hecho de que justo en momento en que se giró un poco para cerrar la puerta, había dejado a buena vista la espada que llevaba en la espalda y que era una que Dante conocía muy bien, que de hecho, la venía conociendo desde hacía años.

Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de Rebellion, o al menos era una réplica, porque su preciada espada continuaba descansando sobre su propia espalda.

- Sabes que tienes prohibido saltarte tu hora de ir a dormir.

- Jódete -a pesar de la ruda palabra, había cierto tono afectuoso en la palabra-.

- No sin ti, kid -respondió risueñamente, guiñando un ojo-.

El hombre caminó por la habitación, yendo directamente hacia donde se encontraba el escritorio, desprendiendo aquella copia de Rebellion de su espalda para luego recargarla contra el mueble.

Por su parte, Dante continuaba observándolo sin perderse si un solo gesto, tratando de analizar cuantos detalles eran visibles por sus ojos. Había algo en él, en la forma en la que se movía, en el estilo de sus vestimentas, sus gestos, incluso en la manera en la cual frunció el ceño mientras parecía rebuscar en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina; en todo eso existía algo bastante familiar. Y su rostro, especialmente su rostro era lo que hacía que Dante tuviese una especie de déjà vu.

Aquel hombre finalmente sacó de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes sostenidos por una liga, los cuales dejó cerca del teléfono que había en el escritorio y para aumentar el número de sorpresas, después llevó sus manos tras su cintura, ocultándolas un momento de vista dentro de la gabardina, extrayendo hacia a luz de la chimenea un par de pistolas que parecían idénticas exceptuando por el color, pues una era negra y la otra blanca.

Fue esto lo que finalmente consiguió que algo hiciera "click" dentro de la mente de Dante.

- _Es..._ -masculló, con ambas cejas bien arqueadas en asombro- _Yo..._

El rostro era más ancho, dejando claramente atrás los rasgos más infantiles de la adolescencia. El mentón ya no era tan ovalado para pasar a ser más cuadrado, la mandíbula a su vez era más prominente y creaba un ligero espacio hundido entre los pómulos, haciendo que todo esto en conjunto diese la apariencia de que sus ojos eran un poco más pequeños y sus cejas más perfiladas.

- _Soy yo_... -susurró apenas, viendo casi de manera hipnótica como su contraparte dejaba las pistolas sobre la mesa, antes de finalmente abrir bien sus ojos- _¡Por el maldito infierno! ¡¿Soy yo?!_

Obviamente ni el chico desconocido, el bebé ni el supuesto "soy-tú-pero-más-viejo", pudieron escuchar el tremendo grito que soltó Dante, quien agitando sus manos con apuración dio prácticamente un salto para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de aquel hombre vestido de rojo. Estando frente suyo también pudo comprobar que incluso era bastante más alto que él, lo cual ya era ridículo porque de por sí Dante siempre había considerado que tenía una buena estatura. Ignorando la humillación que suponía, el cazador se puso de puntillas, tratando de apreciar mejor aquel rostro que parecía ser el suyo pero mucho más maduro.

Estupefacto, Dante dio un paso hacia atrás mientras se tomaba la nariz con la mano derecha, porque si todavía tenía dudas al respecto, ahora que lo había visto bien, no existía forma alguna en la que Dante no pudiese reconocer su propia nariz cuando la veía, incluso aunque fuera en la faz de un hombre que era mayor y más alto que él.

- _¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? _

Totalmente ajeno a la aparente crisis por la que estaba pasando Dante, el aparentemente _otro_-Dante fue al encuentro del chico que desde hacía unos momentos ya se había puesto de pie, acrecentando su sonrisa cuando los ojos se posaron en el pequeño bulto envuelto entre la manta negra que llevaba en brazos el otro peliblanco.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo la misión?

Preguntó en ese momento chico al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a colocar el bebé en los brazos dispuestos del hombre.

- Bastante bien.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, nos dieron un pequeño bono que nos alcanza para pagarle su cuota a Lady.

El chico soltó una risa, mientras que el _otro_-Dante se inclinaba hacia él, depositando sin mucha ceremonia un beso bastante cotidiano en sus labios. Aquel beso no duró mucho, pero sonriendo ambos permanecieron un momento mirándose fijamente a los ojos cuando se separaron.

- Dime que todavía tenemos pizza -dijo entonces el hombre, acabando así con aquel particular intercambio visual entre ambos-.

- ¿Cuándo _no_ tenemos pizza? -respondió el otro con sarcasmo-.

- Cuando a ti se te olvida comprar nuestra dotación semanal.

- Claro, como yo soy el enfermo que sólo quiere comer pizza.

- Obviamente, kid... así que anda, se una buena esposa y ve a traerme un poco ¿Quieres?

Por toda respuesta el chico alzó su mano derecha, donde a su vez únicamente su dedo medio era el que se encontraba levantado, haciendo que el hombre soltara una carcajada inevitable ante el insulto. Y aquella seña obscena dejó ver finalmente para Dante que estaba en lo correcto cuando anteriormente se hubo dado cuenta que el brazo derecho del chico no era normal. Sí, era un brazo con escamas de diferentes colores, garras y una vistosa piel azulada que resplandecía como si de una lámpara se tratara. Sí, totalmente demoniaco.

El chico reviró los ojos y comenzó a desplazarse por la habitación, hasta que llegó a una de las dos puertas que había en la planta baja y que Dante sabía que era la que daba a la cocina.

El _otro_-Dante soltó una risa, aparentemente muy entretenido con la situación, sin embargo sus ojos se desviaron hacia el bebé, quien se removía con insistencia hasta que sus ojos se abrieron, desorientados.

- Hey, kiddo -dijo él con una peculiar suavidad en su tono-.

Al escuchar la voz del hombre, el bebé dirigió al instante sus aun adormilados ojos azules hacia él, observándolo unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa sin dientes comenzara a hacerse presente en su pequeño rostro.

- Me extrañaste ¿Eh?

El bebé parecía darle la razón, ya que ahora, estando un poco más despierto, comenzaba a agitarse más, con emoción. El _otro_-Dante se aproximó entonces al sillón, dejándose caer en él y apoyando al bebé contra su pecho, quien, con una de sus manitas ya liberadas de la manta, comenzaba a tocar el rostro del mayor.

- ¿Qué tal te portaste hoy, Vergil? ¿Le diste muchos problemas a mamá?

Apenas el hombre había terminado de hacer esa pregunta, cuando un grito proveniente de la cocina le replicó al instante.

- ¡Que no me llames así!

- ¡Lo siento, kid! -gritó en respuesta- El demonio que se encarga de parir a los hijos es la madre ¡No puedes discutir eso!

- ¡Ve a rodar por allí y muere!

- Si muero nuestro hijo se quedará sin padre ¡Piensa en él!

- ¡Y un cuerno!

El _otro_-Dante se soltó a reír sin pena alguna, mientras que el bebé lejos de estar sobresaltado con los gritos, en realidad se encontraba regocijado y se removía con inquietud, balbuceando cosas inentendibles.

- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, verdad? -dijo el hombre, pasando delicadamente su mano por la cabeza del bebé, en una suave caricia- No le hagas caso a mamá -dijo, en un tono más bajo- Yo sé que en el fondo ama que le diga así.

Y mientras el peliblanco mayor continuaba completamente embelesado con el bebé que descansaba sobre su pecho, Dante seguía estando de pie, no muy lejos de ellos, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar con total estupefacción la escena que acababa de desarrollarse frente a sus ojos. Simplemente lo que acababa de pasar era tan surrealista que no podía hacer más que quedarse allí, boqueando como un tonto, tratando de formar alguna palabra coherente pero siendo incapaz de ello, simplemente su raciocinio lo eludía, porque lo que acababa de ver se salía por completo del rango de cosas que era capaz de asimilar. Era más sencillo aceptar que el suelo de la ciudad se había abierto y que bajo él había aparecido una torre inmensa que se elevaba hasta las mismas nubes, que el asemejar que allí había una versión mayor que él, aparentemente casado -con otro demonio- y encima con un hijo.

Sin embargo Dante no tuvo más tiempo de continuar sumido en su incredulidad, cuando una gran pesadez comenzó a adueñarse de él, obligándolo a comenzar a parpadear repetidamente mientras intentaba no perder el enfoque de su alrededor, mas la lucha era en vano, porque su vista empezaba a nublarse y todo perdía nitidez. No obstante antes de que todo se oscureciera por completo, Dante alcanzó a distinguir que aquella versión suya más madura parecía estar mirando exactamente en su dirección y si el cazador no estuviese al borde del colapso, incluso quizás hubiese dicho que el _otro_-Dante se hallaba mirándolo directamente a él.

Cuando Dante finalmente recuperó la consciencia, lo hizo soltando un gruñido de molestia mientras que intentaba ubicarse entre la oscuridad que lo rodeaba por completo. Le tomó unos momentos darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba: en el flamante suelo de Temen-ni-gru; sobre él la Estatua del Tiempo y el Espacio continuaba irradiando su luz dorada de manera calmada.

Soltando otro gruñido se sentó, pasándose una mano por el cabello y conteniendo una queja. Estuvo poco tiempo en ese estado antes de que las memorias de lo que acababa de suceder lo golpeasen de lleno, haciendo que sus ojos azules se abriesen grandemente, por lo que con prisa se puso de pie, teniendo que agacharse después para tomar a Rebellion y así salir corriendo, pasando por la cámara donde se había enfrentado contra Cerberus hacía un tiempo y que desde hacía ya mucho había perdido el hielo sobrenatural que la cubría. Una vez fuera de allí se dio cuenta -nuevamente con sorpresa- que ya no era de noche, pues el sol se hallaba brillando en lo alto del cielo.

Con rapidez bajó los escombros sobre los cuales se alzaba la torre y continuó corriendo sin detenerse hasta que pronto se encontró entre las conocidas calles de la ciudad que lo llevarían hacia su edificio. Conforme avanzaba iba dándose cuenta de que las calles no tenían nada de especial o diferente, estaban abandonadas, destruidas y olvidadas. Tal y como las había visto la noche anterior en su caminata hacia la torre. Finalmente al llegar hacia donde se hallaba su residencia, apresuró sus pasos aun más, por lo que en apenas un suspiro ya se encontraba frente a la puerta que tenía como encabezado el letrero de neón casi nuevo. Dante titubeó un segundo antes de tomar la barra de la puerta derecha, donde no encontró ningún problema a la hora de agarrarla y volvió a titubear un poco antes de abrirla. El escenario que lo recibió era bastante usual: basura en el piso, instrumentos musicales regados por doquier, el escritorio con cajas vacías de pizza, varios demonios colgados de las paredes, dos sillones de color rojo y ninguna chimenea a la vista.

Y entonces Dante se soltó a reír ante lo estúpido y ridículo de la situación. El cazador jamás había imaginado que sus propios sueños podrían hacerle semejante jugarreta, ¿Oficina impecable? ¿Un demonio por esposo? ¿Un hijo llamado Vergil? ¡Pff! Vaya que su inconsciente había trabajado bastante duro en crear semejantes tonterías. Aunque si había que hacerle un poco de caso a ese sueño, Dante debería entonces de comenzar a tratar de saldar su cuenta con Lady, porque definitivamente no quería hacerse viejo y todavía estarle debiendo dinero a su socia durante tantos años.

Decidiendo que lo mejor sería irse a dar una ducha y después ir a comer, Dante se encaminó hacia el segundo piso, pensando en que sería mejor dejar de lado todo aquello con lo que había soñado.

Aunque dentro de lo irreal que había sido todo ese escenario que se presentó en su sueño, tampoco había estado tan terriblemente mal, de hecho, el recordarlo en esos momentos hacía que el hijo de Sparda sintiese un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago, porque aunque había soñado con cosas absurdas, aun así era cosas absurdas pero bastante felices. Quizás algún día Dante de verdad iba a poder ser así de feliz como se había visto a sí mismo.

... Y quien sabía, tal vez y a lo mejor si terminaba por ponerle el nombre de Vergil a su hijo. Si es que algún día tenía uno.

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ok, la última parte del capítulo uno está lista, así que para la siguiente comenzamos con el capítulo dos. Tengo cierta manía con la nariz de Dante. Cuando jugué DMC4 por primera vez, grité de la emoción cuando en la primera escena donde apareció Dante, me di cuenta de que su nariz y la de DMC3 eran básicamente la misma. Después me emocioné aun más cuando al comprar mi figura de DMC4 de Dante de Play Arts Kai, vi que habían tenido el suficiente cuidado como para moldearle la nariz de manera exacta. Desgraciadamente la calidad de las siguientes figuras de DMC que sacó esa compañía decayó mucho, pues mi figura de Dante de DMC3 no salió tan cuidadosamente detallada como la anterior.

Por cierto, me gustaría informarles a las personas que leen mis otras dos series: "These Little Human Things" y "Erase Una Vez" que desgraciadamente ya no voy a continuar con esas historias, por lo que está será la última historia de Devil May Cry que termine. Quizás algún día si la oportunidad lo permite, escriba algún relato corto del estilo de mis fics "Dolor" o "Perfecto", pero nada más.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ M****ạ****rΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_Cualquier muchacho de escuela puede amar como un loco, pero odiar, amigo mío, odiar es un arte..._" —°¤:.


	4. Mission 02: Part I

,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**A SpAcE iN TiMe**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Mission 02 :.**

**.- Part I -.**

**H**acía unos pocos meses que el local de "**Devil May Cry**" había cambiado su nombre por "**Devil Never Cry**".

Aquel cambio en el letrero de neón era algo sutil y mucha gente continuaba aun confundiendo los nombres, no que Dante pudiera culparlos, pues su tienda había llevado el nombre de Devil May Cry durante muchos años.

Las cosas en el negocio se encontraban prosperando bastante, ya que ahora Dante era capaz de tomar el doble de los trabajos gracias a la ayuda de Trish. La diablesa rubia llevaba los dos últimos meses haciendo misiones en solitario, principalmente aquellas que requerían que ella saliese de la ciudad o incluso del país, justo como en aquellos momentos se encontraba haciendo, ya que había tomado un importante trabajo en el extranjero y llevaba fuera de Capulet City desde hacía casi una semana.

Ciertamente Dante aceptaba que su presencia ya se echaba en falta. Vivir con Trish en los últimos meses había sido una experiencia extraña y al mismo tiempo reconfortante. Pese a que la personalidad de Trish era totalmente diferente a la de su madre, aun así Dante no podía negar que en ocasiones, cuando la rubia sonreía o soltaba alguna carcajada, por momentos el semi-demonio podía engañarse a sí mismo y pretender que era su madre a quien estaba viendo. Desde luego, no era del todo justo para Trish que Dante a veces viera en ella el reflejo de su madre, pero simplemente era algo difícil de evitar teniendo en cuenta de que eran idénticas. Pero estaba bien, de alguna manera habían conseguido vivir en armonía y crear una rutina adecuada de convivencia entre ellos, aunque el hijo de Sparda no se arriesgaría a llamar aquello como "vida familiar". Y ahora que Trish se había ausentado durante tantos días seguidos por primera vez desde que llegase a Capulet City, Dante se enfrentaba con el prospecto de la soledad de sus pensamientos.

Entre la novedosa presencia de Trish y las misiones que había que hacer, el peliblanco había estado manteniendo su mente perfectamente ocupada, sin embargo ahora no podía hacer demasiado para alejar sus pensamientos de lo sucedido en la isla Mallet.

Simplemente era imposible olvidarse del hecho de que había perdido a Vergil otra vez. Para siempre. Porque pese a todas las cosas terribles que Vergil había hecho, incluso el que hubiese intentando matarlo, aun así seguía siendo su hermano. El mismo hermano con el que pasó una feliz infancia antes de que la tragedia cayese sobre ellos, quitándoles a su madre y separándolos para siempre, llevándolos por distintos caminos y terminando por volverlos enemigos mortales.

Vergil era el hermano que Dante jamás pudo ayudar, la única familia que le quedaba hasta el momento en el que su gemelo decidió dejarse caer al inframundo, siguiendo su propio orgullo.

Durante casi un año después de que eso ocurriese, Dante había estado guardándose su propia tristeza, sin reconocer ni una sola vez -ni siquiera para sí mismo- en voz alta el porqué de aquella peculiar melancolía que lo seguía siempre. Sin embargo un buen día Dante comenzó a ser un poco más optimista al respecto de su propia vida, pensando en que quizás conforme el tiempo pasara las cosas mejorarían... tal vez y sólo tal vez también algún día tendría una familia a la que cuidaría y protegería con su vida; él no sería como Sparda, que se esfumó y en el momento en el que más lo necesitaron su esposa y sus hijos, no estuvo allí para ayudarlos.

De esa forma Dante continuó con su vida y con su solemne misión de proteger a los humanos e impedir que el poder de Sparda cayese en manos equivocadas. Y había estado resultando bien, no era una mala existencia y el peliblanco incluso podría asegurar que era feliz..._a su manera_. Desde luego todo se arruinó en el momento en el que Trish llegó y lo arrastró a aquella maldecida isla.

Dante realmente no odiaba a Trish, ella era después de todo una simple víctima de Mundus tanto como su madre. Y fue Mundus el que lo puso contra su hermano nuevamente, sin que Dante supiese que se hallaba combatiendo a Vergil hasta el último momento, cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Hacía años que le guardó luto, pero había terminado aceptando su pérdida porque fue decisión de su hermano el dejarse caer, sin embargo ahora era totalmente diferente, porque no fue Vergil quien eligió ser una marioneta de Mundos.

Y nuevamente debía afrontar el mismo dolor que creía ya superado, porque en todos esos años Vergil aún existía -lejos, en el inframundo-, y ahora era irrefutable el hecho de que jamás volvería. Dante lo reencontró justo en el momento en el que lo perdió.

Pensamientos como esos eran los que impedían que Dante pudiese conciliar el sueño, por lo que no resultó una sorpresa cuando luego de haber pasado una terrible noche, el cazador se despertase por cuarta ocasión, decidiendo que ya tenía suficiente y al verse imposibilitado de volver a dormir, optó por levantarse. Monótonamente se cambió de ropas y se alistó para salir, viendo fugazmente la hora en un reloj que se hallaba en su habitación, donde apenas marcaba que pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana.

Ya afuera el peliblanco apreció que aun encontraba oscuro y la poca luminosidad de las calles era provista por faroles y algunas luces encendidas en las afueras de los edificios. A paso lento pero sin titubear, Dante comenzó a tomar un camino que no había recorrido hacía años: aquel que llevaba hacia la torre de Temen-ni-gru.

La torre no había cambiado en lo absoluto en todo aquel tiempo, sus alrededores seguían desiertos y en ruinas.

Todo continuaba igual y para Dante era como regresar en el tiempo. La Cámara de Cerberus era la misma y los escombros que hubiese creado el misil de Lady no se habían movido ni un poco. Era más que claro que ya ninguna otra criatura había pasado por allí desde que el hijo de Sparda se hubiese hecho cargo de los remanentes demoniacos hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás. Así, la habitación central de la torre lo recibió con oscuridad y un olor a piedra y sangre que aún no se había disipado en todos aquellos años.

Pero entre las penumbras todavía existía aquella luz dorada que Dante conocía bien y que a su vez parecía darle la bienvenida como una vieja amiga. La Estatua del Tiempo y el Espacio continuaba perfectamente en pie y daba la impresión de que en todo aquel tiempo no había dejado de brillar ni un instante. Ahora Dante ya conocía más al respecto de ella y podía asegurar que su presencia no era negativa, por lo que se acercó a ella, alzando su mano para colocarla sobre uno de los cristales, sonriendo ligeramente al sentir la energía que reverberaba bajo sus dedos enguantados.

Se separó un poco de ella, mirando la oscuridad a su alrededor, pese a que su visión le permitía perfectamente distinguir hasta el más mínimo detalle. Por un momento cruzó por su mente la idea de dar un pequeño tour, pero la desechó al instante porque sabía que eso no iba a ayudarlo en lo más mínimo, de hecho, el que se encontrase allí ya era lo suficientemente malo, pero aun así, sentía que era el único lugar al que podía ir para hundirse en todos esos pesarosos sentimientos.

Animándose a sentarse a los pies de la estatua como ya una vez había hecho hacía demasiado, dejó su espada a un lado y cerró los ojos, sin tener la intención de dormir -ya no era tan estúpido como para eso-, sino simplemente dejarse rodear por el silencio, el frío y la oscuridad. De ese modo se sumió en sus pensamientos, cada cual más angustioso que el anterior, hasta el momento en el que la estatua aumentó dramáticamente su brillo en una fugaz explosión de luz, haciendo que Dante abriese los ojos unos momentos después, desconcertado. Se giró a mirar la estatua pero no encontró absolutamente nada diferente en ella, haciéndole pensar por un momento que se estaba imaginando cosas.

No estando del todo convencido pero sin poder saber ni explicar qué había sido aquella peculiar sensación, aun así decidió permanecer un poco más en su posición, hasta que finalmente sus apesadumbradas cavilaciones fueron demasiado para tolerarlas, por lo que decidió irse, para tratar de regresar a la rutina acostumbrada en su local.

Al salir se encontró con que el amanecer ya estaba llegando y poco a poco la ciudad comenzaba a alumbrarse bajo los rayos del sol.

Sin embargo no necesitó ir demasiado lejos, pues apenas dejó el área más cercana donde se hallaba erguida la torre, sus alrededores presentaban un dramático cambio. Calles limpias, edificios en buenas condiciones, algunos letreros de comercios todavía cerrados, botes de basura colocados cerca de las casas y hasta señales de tráfico en funcionamiento. Y Dante se quedó a mitad de la calle por la que iba, observando detenidamente todo lo que lo rodeaba, mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar rápidamente y sus sentidos también, dándose cuenta de un par de cosas... como que no, no parecía haber ninguna influencia sobrenatural en todo el cambio que había dado la ciudad -que bien podría tratarse de una mera ilusión- y que de algún modo, aquello parecía extrañamente familiar. Le tomó unos minutos reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, dando grandes zancadas hasta que llegó a la esquina que daba a su edificio, donde tuvo que esforzarse por frenar.

Allí, en el letrero encendido de neón, en grandes letras de color rojo se leía la frase de "**Devil May Cry**".

_**Continuara...**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

El aviso de "mención" de Mpreg que coloqué es porque precisamente no va a pasar a más, porque aunque a mí también se me derrite el corazón de imaginarme a Nero embarazado y con Dante atosigándolo con cariño a un lado, aun así el Mpreg no es la parte central del argumento de la historia, así que desgraciadamente sólo se quedará como una mención u.u

Respecto a las razones por las que no seguiré con mis otras series, pues bien, amo DMC y resulta que a su vez soy una fujoshi total, ese es el motivo por el que hace mucho tiempo me animé a hacer una historia mezclando esas dos cosas, para quitarme la tentación de escribir sobre ellos. La verdad es que para el segundo fanfic le tomé algo de gusto a escribir a los personajes y por ello comencé a escribir otros fics. Y realmente me gustan mis historias, "These Little Human Things" iba a tener una secuela que iba a llamarse "These Little Devil Things". Por su parte, "Erase una vez" estaba ya planeado hasta su final, incluido el epilogo. Sin embargo hace poco tuve una conversación con una amiga (una de mis consejera de fanfics) y cuando me preguntó por qué seguía escribiendo historias de Devil May Cry pese a que los lectores no parecían tener gran interés en ellas, le dije que era simplemente porque me gustaba. Y hablando con ella, salieron cosas que yo ya sabía, como el hecho de que pese a que tengo otras historias con varias personas esperando por ellas, aun así le he estado dando prioridad a este pequeño gusto personal.

Así que pese a que no he terminado con todo lo que quería aportar al fandom del DantexNero, aun así me conformaré con lo que ya hice.

.:¤°— .**ČeĻeŋ M****ạ****rΐŋaİđεŋ**. "_"¿De qué sirve la vida si a un poco de alegría le sigue un gran dolor?..._" —°¤:.


End file.
